total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella
Ella is a contestant in Total Drama Enchanted Forest . She wasn't a member of none of the two teams, since she debuted in Dragon Bold, right after the merge. She later returned as a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Total Drama Enchanted Forest Dragon Bold Chris announces that she will be joining at the begining of the episode, because he was forced to make her do so, and she arrives at the island being brought by butterflies. When she lands and is about to sing a song, the dragon that was set free in the last challenge captures her, mistaking her as one of it's babies, and takes her to it's castle. Then Chirs announces that the challenge is to rescue her, and the two teams prepare to do so. She is taken out of the castle by Noah, Jo and Jasmine, because she fainted when she saw Noah, and is left by them in the forest, because her saviours run to save Brick, following Jo's orders. She is found by Cody, Dave and Sky , that bring her to Chris and win the challenge. She is saved from elimination, that night. Catch a Cryptid In the morning, Cody starts to flirt with her, but she rejects him. In the challenge, she is ordered to capture an alligator, she tries to atract him with a song, but fails at doing so, as Jasmine is faster than her to get her target, the kraken, and wins the challenge before she could bring the alligator to Chris. Black Window Ella first gets scared with the wrecking ball destroying the mansion of the winners, and finds Dave, and they have a friendly talk. In the challenge she teams up with him and Cody, but it's easy eliminated from the challenge by Sierra, who throws her and Dave out of the EncHaunted House. Later, she joins an alliance with him to eliminate Sky as soon as possible. After the elimination ceremony,she takes a revenge on Chris, along with the rest of the contestants, and celebrates him getting kicked with her animal friends. Merry Chrismas! Total Insanity - Issue 1 Ella, along with Noah, makes a video conference with Chris to ask when will the next loser come, but they get cut. Unknowinglly for them, they weren't actually talkign to the host, but to MePhone4, who took over the show. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Ella is on the helicopter that rescues the contestants from the Enchanted Forest. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Ella appears at Dawn's Nature Hotel, having breakfast. When the challenge starts, she easily finds a passport, but hands it to Bridgette, thinking she deserves a new chance in the game. When she arrives at the docks to inform Chris she's giving up, Bridgette appears, and hands her anoter passport, meaning that bot get qualifyed for Total Drama Sky Adventures. Appearences Gallery Cody wins as floater.png|Ella is brought to the finish line by Cody, Dave and Sky. Della out.png|Ella and Dave are sent out of the house. EllaxDave.jpg|Dave helps Ella up. Kick of ella.png|Ella takes the Kick of Shame. Trivia *Because she debuted after the merge, she is the only contestant of Total Drama Enchanted Forest to not be in neither of the two teams. **She is the fourth contestant to not be in any team in a season, the others being Bridgette and Geoff (TDA) and Blaineley (TDWT). Category:Females Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Returnee Category:Fodders Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Season 1